Jurassic Park IV Edge Of Extintion
by NOAH HERNANDEZ 1015
Summary: Alan and a team of survivors must stop John Hammond's dinosaurs from InGen. but the dinosaurs are not what they remembered. they have EVLOVED now their is only one solution left EXTINCTION. this my version of Jurassic Park IV. Review!
1. Chapter 1

Well first story I have wrote for FanFiction so go easy on me.

I love the JP (Jurassic park) movies and own the whole series in the Jurassic park adventure pack.

For all the people who think that Jurassic Park IV is not going come out I think that it will be released. Because in a interview Joe Johnston said when he is finished with Captin America he hopes to develop JPIV with Steven Spielberg. I know what you guys are thinking 'it's been nearly 10 years since JP_III_ but I still think this is a good thing because it gives them time to write the story AND HOPEFULLY MAKE THE BEST SEQUEL TO THE SERIES oh I know this old but rest in peace **STAN WINSTON **April 7, 1946 – June 15, 2008. The man most famous for making the animatronics for JP and the predator series and the alien series and the terminator series he won 4 academy awards for his work . And

Michael Crichton October 23, 1942 – November 4, 2008

Famous for writing some of the best novels such as Jurassic park the lost world and Congo. Sorry for a really long rant but I think I should have had to get that out of the way so I could get on with story faster in each story update. NOTE set after JP_III_ for my long rant I will give you guys a long chapter

NOAH HERNANDEZ 1015

* * *

Chapter 1

Dr. Grant or as he prefers Alan. Woke up from his hotel to see that he had a missed call on his phone "Hmm." he wonders to himself he wonders he would call this early. Alan was dressed in a simple white T-shirt and black NBA shorts. Alan figures out that his long time friend Dr. Sattler called him. Or as she prefers Ellie he still remembers the day her husband Mark Delger a Man who served in the military. And her son Charlie were involved in a car crash.

_FLASHBACK_

_Ellie Sattler was sitting at home by herself eating dinner waiting for her husband and son to get home. She had recently returned from the badlands of Montana with Alan Grant and Billy Berman. But she did not know that Mark and Charlie were involved in a car crash she heard about in the new's but they refused to give out name's about who had been involved. She was worried because Mark had not called in a couple hours. At 11:00 o'clock she was seriously worried. Mark had not called in the last 17 hours or so an Ellie was scared. KNOCK, KNOCK KNOCK. ON THE DOOR Ellie heard it and ran to open it. She expected to see Mark and Charlie but she did not see them she only saw a police officer. "May I help you officer ?" _

_the offcer asked her "Are you Ellie Sattler Wife of Mark Delger And Mother of Charlie Delger?"_

_Ellie felt unconfortable about this and responded shakily. "Yes sir." The officer asked her if he could come in Ellie responded "Sure". _

_The officer came in and introduced himself as Officer Jackson_

_He said to her "There's no easy way to tell you Ms. Sattler but your husband and son were involved in a car crash."_

_Ellie was in shock as she heard the news she in such shock whe droped her glass cup of soda and it shatterd everywhere. The officer asked if her if he could help her clean her mess Ellie said "Sure." The officer begins to stand but Ellie quickly says "We can do that later finish what you were telling me about my husband and son being in a car crash." but before he started talking Ellie saw in his eyes that this would not end well, she see's a sad look in his eyes. But her thought's were intrupted by the Officer Jackson's voice. "Ms. Sattler are you listening to me?" Ellie snaped out of her thought's she said "oh sorry."_

"_As I was saying, your son and and husband were involved in a car crash, the cause of the crash: A drunk driver his name is Lewis Dodgson and he works for BioSyn the rival company of InGen we caught him because I was on duty at the time of the crash. We caught him then we called the paramedics the got their as fast as they could but…" The officer stoped talking for a moment and then continued "Lewis was unharmed and he was arrested. The trial will be a week and a half from now he will be charged with DUI and…"The officer stoped talking again. He continued after a moment of silence "Murder." "No." Ellie said "The paramedics did everything they could but they were pronounced dead at the scene. they think that they died on inpact. I'm so sorry Ms Sattler…"_

* * *

**Please review first fanfIc so go easy on me.**

**NOAH HERNANDEZ 1015**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Ellie was shocked and devasatated by the news she just recived, her husband and son were dead._

_There were not enough words to explain how lost and heartbrokrn she felt._ _She said goodbye to the officer and she cleaned up her broken cup and soda. Aftter that she went to bed and cried herself to sleep._

_The next morning she woke up and thought Mark and Charlie were there, she called mark's name gently and realized he was not there. She felt sad all over again and cried herself to sleep again._

_She woke up again and took a long shower and got dressed. She sat down by herself and ate lunch quietly. She sat there and felt alone in this huge world. She had no one to call and did'nt really want to talk to any one anyways._

_She cleaned her plate and though of who to call. She thought about calling Malcom. But then she realized he really would'nt care. Now she though of calling Hammond. But then she realized he moved away from the area and she did'nt have his number._

_Suddenly her phone rang and she checked the called ID but she did'nt know who it was. But she still answered the phone._

_She answered the phone and put the phone to her ear._

"_Hello?" Sattler said._

"_Hello is this Ellie Sattler?" came the other voice on the other end of the line._

"_Yes this is her, who is this?" Sattler said._

"_it's me Alan." Alan said._

"_Alan? The one who I went with to Isla Nublar with? And survived with and saved him from Isla Sorna? And who was my longtime friend as in Dr. Alan Grant?" Sattler said._

"_Yes it's me Ellie." Grant said._

"_Oh my god I can't belive it's you." Ellie said._

"_Yeah it's me I heard what happened on the news a couple nights ago I'm so sorry for your loss. And I'm also sorry I have'nt called you in the past month, we had to a new dig site in New Mexixo. And I wanted to call and say I'm sorry. And to make it up to you I'm leaving the airport with Billy."_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Your leaving the airport now?'" Ellie said.

"Yes I'm leaving right now with Billy." Grant said.

"So your coming to visit me right now or later?" Ellie said.

"Now." Grant said.

"Ok well I'll see you and Billy in a little bit than." Ellie said.

"Yeah see you later Ellie." Grant said.

"Bye."

"Bye"

Ellie hung up the phone, and she was excited that Alan and Billy were coming to see her.

Then she realized that she had to go and get ready, for when Alan and Billy come over.

She cleaned up her house a little bit, and got dressed. Than she started cooking dinner.

She decided that she was going to keep it simple and cook some hamburgers, with chips on the side.

The good thing was she had everything she would need to cook the burgers. Also she had some soda, she had sprite, diet coke and root beer

She started cooking for the next 45 minutes than she was done cooking it. she served herself a plate and one for Alan and Billy.

She also served the cups of sodas, she put sprite in her cup, diet coke for Alan and root beer for Billy.

She also served some chips on the plates.

She put regular chips on her plate, barbecue for Alan and sour cream and onion for Billy.

Than she put napkins beside all their plates.

Than the doorbell rang it scared Ellie because she was into serving the food that when Alan rang the doorbell it scared her.

Ellie answered than door and she smiled when she saw Alan and Billy.

Ellie was dressed in a green t-shirt and black jeans.

Alan was dressed in a black shirt and Brown jeans.

Billy was dressed in a plain white t-shirt and Cargo pants.

"Come on in." Ellie said.

Ellie moved aside and Alan and Billy stepped inside.

"Smells good." Grant And Billy said.

Billy and Grant sat down at the table and took a bite of their hamburgers.

"it's really good." Grant said.

"Yeah it really is Ellie." Billy said

"Thanks guys." Ellie said.

"Anyways what's new what you guys?" Ellie said.

"Well me and Billy have just dug up a new skeleton in New Mexico, and we are still trying to figure out what it is." Grant said.

"Intresting." Ellie said.

"Well from what we can tell it's HUGE and it's a Carnivore."

So after they were done talking about that they started talking about life and food and dinosaurs and their experiences on the islands.

"Ellie thank you for the the food." Grant and Billy said.

Your welcome as they were cleaning up the phone rang and it was a unknown number.

Ellie answered and she put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Ellie said.

"Hello." Came a old man's voice.

"Who is this?" Ellie said.

"John Hammond former head of InGen Biology.

_To be continued…._


End file.
